gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoo Tycoon 4
Zoo Tycoon 4, also known as Tycoonia in Europe, is the fourth Zoo Tycoon game. Zoo Tycoon 4 contains all features similar to Zoo Tycoon 2, all four official expansions and a new menu theme exclusive to it, similar to Zoo Tycoon 2: Ultimate Collection, other than having different controls depending on a console system. Gameplay Zoo Tycoon 4 has the exact same graphics, quality, and gameplay as Zoo Tycoon 2. Zoo Tycoon 4 features a number of gameplay modes, each with differing limitations, with the exception of Freeform. A Freeform game in Zoo Tycoon 4 allows the player to choose what kind of zoo to create, with the only restrictions being space, animals, and objects. The player's money supply is unlimited, and all items are available from the beginning of the game, except for those that can only be unlocked in Scenario and Challenge games. Freeform games begin with an empty zoo, to which the player adds animal exhibits and guest facilities such as restaurants and bathrooms. The player must also hire employees to staff and maintain the facilities. The player chooses a plot of land for the zoo to be built upon at the start of a new Freeform game, and each plot of land represents a different biome (the biomes are alpine, benthic, boreal forest, coastal, desert, grassland, pelagic, reef, savannah, scrub, temperate forest, tropical rainforest, tundra, and wetlands). Each plot of land is also a different size (large, small or medium). The player must accommodate their animals with spacious enclosures, adequate food and water, animal enrichment objects (toys or items that otherwise encourage the animals to use their natural instincts, abilities and behaviors), shelters for them to sleep or gain privacy in, and environments that suit them (for example, the Bengal tiger is naturally inhabited to the tropical rainforest biome, as is the common zebra is to the savannah biome). The player must also provide for the guests, which is done by placing food and drink stands, bathrooms, picnic areas, seating, trash and recycling bins, and playgrounds around the zoo. The player can create a range of elevated and lowered terrain types, including hills, valleys, cliffs, basins and ditches. In addition to Freeform mode, there is also a Campaign mode in which the player chooses a campaign to play through and is placed in the role of an average zoo owner and is assigned different goals to complete; these goals may include having to breed tapirs, train dolphins, and rescuing abused animals. As well, there is a Challenge mode in which the player has a limited amount of money (although the player can choose a starting amount) with which goals must be completed. Some goals are harder than others. Tour possibilities The player can create a Jeep Wrangler or Jeep Commander tour through the zoo's exhibits. The new sky tram routes allow the guests to get a bird's eye view of the animals. Wooden and rock elevated walkways can be built over exhibits and large bodies of water, allowing visitors and players alike to walk right above the exhibits. These even allow food courts to be built above enclosures. Both the elevated paths and sky trams will give the guests a good view of the animals, while still keeping their privacy levels content, creating a win-win situation. Various tour objects are available to the player; interesting, mechanical objects that move and improve the guest's overall rating of the tour. This includes machines that spurt snow,volcanoes,crystal tunnels and giant sequoia tunnels. As a bonus, guests can now toss coins into fountains, and pay for face painting featuring Jungle like pandas and tigers. There are also conservation areas that the landmarks are protected. No buildings, scenery, paths, fences, shelters, roads, foliage or biome changes are allowed to be put in there. However, animals can be put there. Textures for animals & plants Just like Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species pack, a feature called 'variant skins' allows certain animals to have variation in their skin color→ - a herd of zebra can have multiple different stripe patterns – moose can be dark brown, tigers can be white and so on (Marine Mania later included this feature, where there can be a greyish white shark, or a darker goblin shark). Not only are there exotic animals, but also exotic plants like golden barrel cactus, green pitcherplant, and scythian lamb and trees such as the bur oak and durian tree. Graphical enhancements Just like Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species pack, Zoo Tycoon 4 introduces some much needed graphics updates and patches. Players can set the water in Zoo Tycoon 2 reflective by changing water detail to "very high". Trees, food and all of the 2D objects in the original game have been updated to be 3D. Animal behavior Just like Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species pack and Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure, Zoo Tycoon 4 updates most of the animal behaviors; basic herding behaviors were added and animals cannot breed with their siblings, parents or grandparents. Animal models and skins are also slightly more realistic than the animals from the original Zoo Tycoon 2 games. Another feature for Zoo Tycoon 4 is more predator/prey behaviors. Animal shows Zoo Tycoon 4 introduces shows and an animal training scenario which allows players to train animals for shows (example, orcas, dolphins, elephants, tigers, camels, tyrannosaurus, mammoths, toratons, rabbucks, etc). Extinct Animals Minigames Several minigames similar to Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals are included. These are, as follows: locating fossils, curing diseases, cloning animals, building skeleton jigsaws, and tranquilizing dinosaurs. Most of these get more challenging as you progress through the game. Dino Rampage This mode is only available when a dinosaur becomes upset with its living conditions. This causes it to go on a rampage, where it will destroy its exhibit, then break out and attempt to destroy the zoo and killing guests. However, the player can prevent such disasters by locating the enraged dinosaur and sedating it or forming a "Dino Capture Team" to catch the loose dinosaur. Animals Almost all animals from Zoo Tycoon 2 games (including expansion packs) have returned to this game, with many new animals being added to Zoo Tycoon 4, including fictional species like toratons and among others. Mammals Kosupas Kosupa Monotremes Short-Beaked Echidna Long-Beaked Echidna Duck-Billed Platypus Marsupials Koala Numbat Wombat Red Kangaroo Brush-Tailed Rock Wallaby Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby Red-Necked Wallaby Golden-Mantled Tree-Kangaroo Grey Four-Eyed Opossum Diprotodon Procoptodon Thylacoleo Thylacine Tasmanian Devils Common Tasmanian Devil Japanese-Tasmanian Devil Looney Tune-ish Tasmanian Devil American Oddities Pale-Throated Tree Sloth Giant Anteater Southern Three-Banded Armadillo Giant Ground Sloth Glyptodon Doedicurus Savaishes Savaish Elephants and Relatives Asian Elephant African Elephant Aardvark Western Tree Hyrax American Mastodon Columbian Mammoth Woolly Mammoth Dwarf Sicilian Elephant Moles Southern Marsupial Mole Star-Nosed Mole European Mole Insectivores Cuban Solenodon European Hedgehog Elegant Water Shrew Biocoloured Shrew Pangolins Ground Pangolin Tree Pangolin Sunda Pangolin Long-Tailed Pangolin Giant Pangolin Big Bats (And Relatives) Yellow-Winged Bat Long-Tongued Nectar Bat Grey-Headed Flying Fox Egyptian Rousette Queensland Tube-Nosed Bat Giant Vampire Bat Vampire Small Bats Greater Bulldog Bat Common Vampire Bat Serotine Bat Pocketed Free-tailed Bat Cats Cheetah African Lion Jaguar Leopard Snow Leopard Cougar Wildcat House Cat Margay Ocelot Iberian Lynx Serval Sand Cat Fishing Cat Clouded Leopard Siberian Tiger Bengal Tiger Saber-Toothed Cat (Smilodon) Cave Lion Pack Dogs Grey Wolf Domestic Dog Black-backed Jackal Small Dogs Raccoon Dog Red Fox Maned Wolf Grey Fox Bat-eared Fox Fennec Fox Warrah Bears American Black Bear Grizzly Bear Kodiak Bear Sun Bear Sloth Bear Spectacled Bear Polar Bear Giant Panda Cave Bear Short-Faced Bear Racoons Racoon Red Panda Bushy-tailed Olingo Mustilds Oriental Small-clawed Otter European Otter Giant Otter Molina's Hog-nosed Skunk Spotted Skunk Striped Skunk European Badger Teledu Honey Badger Stoat Greater Grison European Polecat Mongooses And Relatives Meerkat Indian Grey Mongoose Small Asian Mongoose Malagasy Civet African Civet African Civet Large Indian Civet Common Genet Binturong Fossa Hyenas Spotted Hyena Striped Hyena Brown Hyena Aardwolf Dylanusids American Common Dylanus American Killer Dylanus Florida Running Dylanus Asian Dylanus European Dylanus African Dylanus New Zealand Giant Dylanus Madagascar Giant Dylanus Madagascar Trumpet-Nosed Dylanus Indian Giant Dylanus Hibogibbus Domestic Dylanus Homodon Lutonsotherium Cetofelis Fitaweskus Baboon Dylanus Eagle-Winged Dylanus Bass.EXE Protoman Maverick Hunter Chineran Helmetless Gorthan's Maverick Hunter Deltan Maverick Hunter Korean Maverick Hunter Leo's Maverick Hunter Protoman X Mega-Dylanus X Proto-Dylanus Protoman.EXE Megaman Megaman.EXE Megaman-Dylanus Bass Quint Were-Maverick Hunter Seals and Sea Lions California Sea Lion Harbor Seal Leopard Seal Elephant Seal Walrus Pigs And Relatives Giant Forest Hog Red River Hog Desert Warthog Common Warthog African Bushpig Philippine Warty Pig Babirusa Collared Peccary Wild Boar Domestic Pig Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus) Cetaceans Amazon River Dolphin Commerson's Dolphin Common Dolphin Spotted Dolphin Bottlenose Dolphin Orca Beluga Narwhal Pygmy Right Whale Humpback Whale Gray Whale Right Whale Odobenocetops Dorudon Basilosaurus Rodhocetus Ambulocetus Pakicetus Entelodonts And Relatives Daeodon Entelodon Archaeotherium Andrewsarchus Mesonychids Mesonyx Sinonyx Pachyaena Sea Cows West Indian Manatee Dugong Steller's Sea Cow Hippopotamuses Common Hippopotamus Pygmy Hippopotamus Deer Thorold's Deer Visayan Spotted Deer White-Tailed Deer Mule Deer Musk Deer Water Deer Reindeer Elk Moose Megaloceros Bush-Antlered Deer Camels and Relatives Dromedary Camel Bactrian Camel Llama Alpaca Guanaco Vicuña Giant Camel (Titanotylopus) Giraffes And Relatives Reticulated Giraffe Masai Giraffe Okapi Sivatherium Grazing Antelopes Hartebeast Wildebeest Sable Antelope Common Eland Reedbuck Gemsbok Nilgai Bluebuck Saigas Saiga Gazelles and Dwarf Antelopes Blackbuck Oribi Thomson's Gazelle Dama Gazelle Mongolian Gazelle Large Antelopes Bongo Nyala Greater Kudu Cattle And Relatives Saola Mountain Anoa American Bison Wild Yak Domestic Yak Kouprey African Buffalo Wild Water Buffalo Domestic Water Buffalo Gaur Texas Longhorn Cattle Highland Cattle Dairy Cattle Aurochs Steppe Bison Ice Age Giant Bison Muskoxes Muskox Goats and Relatives WIld Goat Arabian Tahr Himalayan Tahr Takin Chamois Markhor Mountain Goat Domestic Goat Sheep Barbary Sheep Bighorn Sheep Dall Sheep Thinhorn Sheep Argali Goral Domestic Sheep Corey Mcs Corey Mc African Corey Mc Antarctican Corey Mc Marsupial Corey Mc Domestic Corey Mc Rhinos And Relatives Black Rhinoceros White Rhinoceros Indian Rhinoceros Javan Rhinoceros Sumatran Rhinoceros Woolly Rhinoceros Elasmotherium Indricotherium Malayan Tapir Baird's Tapir South American Tapir Mountain Tapir Megatapirus Embulotherium Megacerops Horses and Relatives Plains Zebra Grevy's Zebra Kiang African Wild Ass Domestic Horse Domestic Donkey Quagga Propalaeotherium Ancylotherium Chalicotherium Eckia Eckibra Rainbraous Pegasus Beavers American Beaver Old World Squirrels European Red Squirrel Indian GIant Squirrel Springhare Giant Springhare Saber-Toothed Squirrel New World Squirrels Southern Flying Squirrel American Red Squirrel Thirteen-lined Ground Squirrel Gray Squirrel Rats and Mice Maned Rat Gambian Pouched Rat Madagascian Jumping Rat Arctic Lemming House Mouse Brown Rat Marmots Alpine Marmot Dormice and Jumping Mice Long-eared Jeroba African Dwarf Doormouse Hamsters and Gerbils Golden Hamster Chinese Hamster Indian Gerbil Mongolian Gerbil Muskrats Muskrat Hystricognaths Capybara Lowland Paca Mara Nutria Naked Mole Rat Crested Porcupine Brazilian Porcupine Colburn's Tuco-tuco Tuft-tailed Spiny Tree Rat North American Porcupine Rabbits, Hares, And Pikas Royle's Pika Collared Pika American Pika Amami Rabbit Black-tailed Jackrabbit Sumatran Short-eared Rabbit Cottontail Rabbit European Rabbit Domestic Rabbit Killer Rabbit Harebuck Zebra Rabbit Rabbuck Prosimians Needle-clawed Galago Northern Bushbaby Greater Bushbaby Slow Loris Phillipine Tarsier Lemurs Aye-Aye Mouse Lemur Ring-tailed Lemur Indri Black-And-White Lemur Red Ruffed Lemur Eastern Woolly Lemur New World Monkeys Common Marmoset Lion-Maned Tamarin Emperor Tamarin Cotton-Top Tamarin Common Squirrel Monkey Northern Owl Monkey Capuchin Monkey Spider Monkey Masked Titi Monk Saki White-Faced Saki Bald Uakari Black Howler Monkey Red Howler Monkey Muriqi Old World Monkeys Hanuman Langur Western Red Colobus Black-And-White Colobus Proboscis Monkey Red-Shanked Douc Rhesus Macaque Japanese Macaque Barbary Macaque Lion-Tailed Macaque Vervet Tana River Mangabey Collared Magabey Patas Monkey Allen's Swamp Monkey Olive Baboon Hamadryas Baboon Gelada Drill Mandrill De Brazza's Monkey Crowned Guenon Red-eared Guenon Apes Lar Gibbon Siamang Western Lowland Gorilla Mountain Gorilla Chimpanzee Sumatran Orangutan Canadian Gorilla Gigantopithecus Common Human God Human Animean Human Voltronian Elecman.EXE Elecman Werewolf Crockermen and Crockeroos Crockermen Crockeroo Hekapoos Hekapoo teMmiEs Temmie Draconequuses Draconequus Non-Mammal Synapsids Dimetrodon Edaphosaurus Tapinocephalus Moschops Gorgonops Therocephalian Diictodon Dicynodon Lystrosaurus Placerias Birds Ratites Little Spotted Kiwi Cassowary Emu Lesser Rhea Ostrich Penguins Emperor Penguin King Penguin Adélie Penguin Chinstrap Penguin Gentoo Penguin Southern Rockhopper Penguin Macaroni Penguin Little Blue Penguin Grebes Western Grebes Horned Grebe Great Grebe Fish-Eating Birds Galapagos Petrel Royal Albatross Shag Oriental Darter Waterfowls And Relatives Muscovy Duck Mallard White-headed Duck Common Eider Comb-billed Duck White-Faced Whistling Duck Mandarin Duck Wood Duck Cape Barren Goose Bean Goose Canada Goose Swan Goose Mute Swan Whooper Swan Southern Screamer Domestic Duck Genyornis Dromornis Gastornis Flamingos American Flamingo Herons Cocoi Heron Whistling Heron Squaacco Heron Biterns and Relatives Chinese Egret White-crested Tiger Heron Von Schrenck's Bittern Storks and Relatives Wood Stork White Stork Marabou Stork Sacred Ibis Roseate Spoonbill Ospreys Osprey Kites and Relatives Brahminy Kite Snail Kite Honey Buzzard Fish Eagles White-tailed Eagle Bald Eagle Grey-headed Fish Eagle Other Eagles Golden Eagle Harpy Eagle Short-toed Eagle Crested Serpent Eagle Bataleur Secretary Birds Secretary Bird Hawks and Barriers Habra Goshawk Red-Tail Hawk Hen Harrier Ferruginous Hawk Harris's Hawk Scavenging Raptors King Vulture Andean Condor California Condor Turkey Vulture Eurasian Black Vulture Griffon Vulture Lappet-Faced Vulture Lammergeiers Lammergeier Falcons Yellow-headed Caracara Crested Caracara Mountain Caracara Kestrel Gyrfalcon Peregrine Falcon Laughing Falcon Eurasian Hobby Gamebirds Great Curassow Mikado Pheasant Crimson Horned Pheasant Golden Pheasant Common Pheasant Himalayan Monal Pheasant Green Peafowl Indian Peafowl Congo Peafowl Reeve's Pheasant Helmeted Guineafowl Red Junglefowl Domestic Chicken Wild Turkey Domestic Turkey Hoatzin Waders and Shorebirds Jerdon's Courser Southern Lapwing Lesser Sand Plover Black-Faced Sheathbill Sandpipers Spotted Redshank Red Knot Ruff Gulls and Relatives Pacific Gull Common Tern Inca Tern Black Skimmer Puffins Atlantic Puffin Pigeons Common Wood Pigeon Tooth-billed Pigeon Nicobar Pigeon Victoria Crowned Pigeon Speckled Pigeon Mourning Dove Domestic Pigeon Passenger Pigeon Dodo Old World Parrots Alexandrine Parakeet African Grey Parrot Fischer's Lovebirds Plum-headed Parakeet Rose-ringed Parakeet American Parrots Scarlet Macaw Military Macaw Blue-and-yellow Macaw Hyacinth Macaw Spix's Macaw Thick-Billed Parrot Blue-fronted Amazon White-Winged Parakeet Yellow-Chevroned Parakeet Monk Parakeet Parrots of Austalia and New Zealand Salmon-Crested Cockatoo Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo Galah Kakapo Kea New Zealand Kaka Cockatiel Presquet's Parrot Budgerigar Eclectus Parrot Cuckoos and Relatives Chestnut-winged Cuckoo Common Cuckoo Greater Roadrunner Great Blue Turaco Owls Barn Owl Great Horned Owl Long-Eared Owl Great Grey Owl Elf Owl Eastern Screech Owl Snowy Owl Eurasian Eagle Owl New Zealand Laughing Owl Nightbirds Spotted-eared Nightjar Tawny Frogmouth Oilbird Pauraque Swifts American Black Swift Edible-Nest Swiftlet Cave Swiftlet Sabine's Spinetail Grey-rumped Treeswift Hummingbirds White-tipped Sicklebill Ecuadorian Hillstar Sword-billed Hummingbird Giant Hummingbird Ruby-throated Hummingbird Kingfishers and Relatives Giant Kingfisher Laughing Kookaburra White-tailed Trogan Great Hornbill Hoopoe Toucans and Woodpeckers Toco Toucan Keel-Billed Toucan Black Woodpecker Green Woodpecker Great Spotted Woodpecker Ivory-Billed Woodpecker Songbirds Common Yellowthroat Black-crested Bulbul Red-Whiskered Bulbul Asian Fairy Bluebird Screaming Piha Swallows and Martin's Barn Swallow White-eyed River Martin White-winged Swallow House Martin Tits Great Tit Yellow-cheeked Tit Crested Shriketit Flycatchers Pied Flycatcher Bluethroat Indian Verditer Flycatcher Brown-throated Wattle-eye Thrushes and Relatives Dartford Warbler Eastern Bluebird Rufus-tailed Rock-Thrush American Robin Song Thrush Shrikes Great Grey Shrike Scarlet Minivet Buntings and Cardinals Northern Cardinal Red-Crested Cardinal Scarlet Tanager Indigo Bunting White-Bridled Finch European Woodstock Honeyeaters Yellow Wattlebird Helmeted Friarbird American Blackbirds Red-Winged Blackbird Scarlet-Rumped Cacique Crested Oropendola Baltimore Oriole Eastern Meadowlark Lyrebirds Superb Lyrebird True Finches European Goldfinch Common Crossbill Hawfinch Darwin's Finches Vampire Finch Large Ground Finch Large Tree Finch Common Cactus Finch Woodpecker Finch Mangrove Finch Vegetarian Finch Weavers and Waxbills Village Weaver Common Waxbills Red-Billed Quelea Java Sparrow Zebra Finch Gouldian Finch Eastern Paradise Whydah Oxpeckers Red-Billed Oxpecker Yellow-Billed Oxpecker Birds of Paradise Western Parotia Magnificent Riflebird Twelve-wired Bird of Paradise Wallace's Standardwing Greater Bird of Paradise Crows and Relatives Green Magpie Red-Billed Blue Magpie White-Throated Magpie-Jay California Scrub Jay Blue Jay Green Jay Gray Jay Common Raven American Crow Reptiles Turtles and Terrapins Common Snakeneck Turtle Ringed Sawback Red-Eared Slider Painted Terrapin Indian Roofed Turtle Pond Slider Galapagos Tortoise Radiated Tortoise Leopard Tortoise African Spur-Thighed Tortoise Alligator Snapping Turtle Toraton Crocodiles and Alligators American Alligator Chinese Alligator Black Caiman Spectacled Caiman American Crocodile Nile Crocodile Saltwater Crocodile Gharial False Gharial Sarcosuchus Deinosuchus Iguanas and Relatives Green Iguana Rhinoceros Iguana Frill-Necked Lizard Eastern Bearded Lizard Jackson's Chameleon Geckos Burton's Snake Lizard Kuhl's Flying Gecko Leaf-tailed Gecko Leopard Gecko Skinks and Relatives Blue-Tongue Skink Berber Skink Karoo Girdled Lizard Tenerife Lizard Milos Wall Lizard Gila Monsters Gila Monster Monitor Lizards Nile Monster Komodo Dragon Tegus Argentine Black And White Tegu Pythons and Boas Boa Constrictor Rubber Boa Cuban Boa Rainbow Boa Yellow Anaconda Green Anaconda Royal Python Blood Python Green Tree Python Burmese Python Reticulated Python Non-Deadly Snakes Beauty Rat Snake Grass Snake Banded Water Snake Painted Bronzeback Gopher Snake Western Hognose Snake Venomous Snakes Black Mamba Eastern Green Mamba Eastern Coral Snake Spitting Cobra Eygyptian Cobra Diamond-back Rattlesnake Russell's Viper King Cobra Bloomslang Dinosaurs Eastern Wounder Western Wounder Dwarf Wounder Terror Raptor Sloth Lizard Elephant Beast Turkey Mimicer Rammerhead Tyrannosaurus Triceratops Styracosaurus Protoceratops Parasaurolophus Edmontosaurus Iguanodon Tenontosaurus Microraptor Velociraptor Deinonychus Utahraptor Compsognathus Therizinosaurus Oviraptor Caudipteryx Protarchaeopteryx Carnotaurus Ankylosaurus Stegosaurus Kentrosaurus Stokesosaurus Allosaurus Megalosaurus Saltasaurus Borealosaurus Brachiosaurus Diplodocus Plateosaurus Coelophysis Pterosaurs Quetzalcoatlus Pteranodon Anurognathus Rhamphorhynchus Marine Reptiles Cryptoclidus Elasmosaurus Liopleurodon Ichthyosaurus Ophthalmosaurus Amphibians Newts and Salamanders Axolotl Great Crested Newt Fire Salamander Chinese Giant Salamander Frogs African Bullfrog American Bullfrog Marsh Frog Common Sand Frog Pickerel Frog Pacific Tree Frog Red-Eyed Tree Frog Poison Dart Frog Australian Lace-lid Blue-webbed Gliding Tree Frog Turtle Front Desert Rain Frog Toads American Toad Marine Toad Suriname Toad Fish Rays Electric Ray Cownose Ray Southern Stingray Common Sawfish Sturgeons European Sturgeon Atlantic Sturgeon Primitive Bony Fish Bowfin Birchir Elephantnose Fish Eels and Relatives Atlantic Tarpon Moray Eel Garden Eel Carp and Relatives Common Carp Trench Harlequin Rasbora Chinese Sucker Hillstream Loach Goldfish Koi Tetras and Relatives Sixbar Distichodus Emperor Tetra Neon Tetra Cardinal Tetra Redeye Piranha Catfish Glass Catfish Banjo Catfish Bronze Cory Electric Catfish Raphael Catfish Salmon and Trout Sockeye Salmon Atlantic Salmon Brown Trout Cutthroat Trout Rainbow Trout Pikes Pike Rivulids, Killifish, and Live Bearers Killifish American Flag Fish Four-Eyed Fish Strange Shaped Fish Lumpsucker Remora Long-snouted Seahorse Perch and Relatives Honey Gournami Siamese Fighting Fish Kissing Gournami Groupers Nassau Grouper Giant Sea Bass Butterflyfish and Angelfish Copperband Butterflyfish Emperor Angelfish Blueface Angelfish Queen Angelfish Cichlids Texas Cichlid Freshwater Angelfish Tilapia Discus Lifalili Jewel Cichlid Kribensis Damselfishes And Wrasses Sulphur Damsel Domino Damsel Sunset Wrasse Cleaner Wrasse Parrotfish Aquarium Fish Yellowhead Jawfish Mandarinfish Shoal Surgeonfish Achilles Tang Royal Pleco Mudskippers Mudskipper Flatfish Brill Invertebrates Land Snails Emerald Green Snail White-lipped Snail Carpathian Blue Slug Cephalopods Cuttlefish Starfish and Urchins Crown of Thorns Starfish Sand Dollar Spiders Baboon Spider Scorpions Fat-tailed Scorpion Other Arachnids Wind Spider Whip Scorpion Cockroaches, Termites, and Many uses Giant Cockroach Madagascar Hissing Cockroach African Devil Flower Many is Magnetic Termite Common Earwig Bugs Water Measurer Giant Water Bug Firebug Green Shield Bug Lantern Bug Beetles Violin Beetle Click Beetle Hercules Beetle Seven-spot Ladybird Harlequin Beetle Fogstand Beetle Great Diving Beetle Flies Stalk-eyed Fly Butterflies Rajah Brooke's Birdwing Swallowtail Rhetenor Blue Morpho European Peacock Crowned Hairstreak Moths Broad-bordered Bee Hawkmoth Death's-head Hawkmoth Red Underwing Moth Twenty-plume Moth Atlas Moth Indian Moon Moth Madagascar Sunset Moth Wasps, Ants, and Bees Safely Hyperparasite Wasp Lecturer Ant Yellowjacket Giant Honeybee Other Insects Emperor Dragonfly Linnaeus Leaf Insect Migratory Locust Antlion Other Arthropods House Centipede Flat Backed Milipede Velvet Worm Other Life Forms Minions Klingon Hutt Digimon Gabumon Agumon Pokemon Pikachu Mew Mobians Mobian Hedgehog Mobian Hedgefox Mobian Bird Mutants Mutant Turtle Mutant Chipmunk Mutant Bandicoot Mutant Thylacine Objects Buildings Food Stand Resturant Small Bathroom Large Bathroom Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Zoo Tycoon Games Category:PC Games Category:Windows games Category:Windows desktop games Category:Windows Phone games Category:Windows Mobile games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 games compatible with Xbox One Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Video Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 Video Games Category:DinosaursRoar Category:Articles by DinosaursRoar